Emma and Hook
by Sarcasticbynature
Summary: My first attempt - I don't own any rights to any of the characters.


They walked the street together, holding hands and Emma leaning on his shoulder. His hook hanging lightly from his sword belt. She sighed contentedly without realizing it. He stopped and turned her face up to look at him. She smiled, that dazzling smile looking up at him; Those amazing eyes staring right into his. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the soft affection in her eyes. She heard him catch his breath and stretched up to kiss him. He pulled her to him with such strength that she was startled. She felt her heart race and leaned into him harder. She let his tongue explore her mouth and she felt his hook lightly clasping her back and his other hand in her hair.

He held her tightly and broke the kiss to look into her eyes again. Her lips were swollen from his kisses and he sorely missed the days of tossing a wench over his shoulder and returning to his bunk with her. But it would be different with Emma. When she was ready for him – she would let him know and then everything between them would be clearer. He was already ready…and knew he would enjoy sex with Emma more than he had with any wench from his past. He knew it would be different because of the bonds between them that existed without sex. She was an amazing woman – and he didn't want to miss a thing. So he was patient…but as any good Captain…had a back up plan, just in case…

Emma felt herself almost clawing at Killian's back to get him closer to her. She wanted to feel his skin, wanted to feel him wrap his arms around her and hold her. While they kissed her thoughts raced. When he broke the kiss to look at her - she was suddenly struck by a single thought that seemed to make everything clearer. Hook was kissing her – because he WANTED to, and that if he DID _hold_ her, she KNEW it would be because he WANTED to keep her near him and it gave HIM peace to do it. All of a sudden her connection with him was clarified. She knew that she loved him, that she couldn't see herself without him; She KNEW she needed to BE with him.

"I need you," she whispered, still staring into his eyes. In the silence, as he held his breath, "tonight." Emma didn't stare at the ground embarrassed or get nervous. She was just ….sure. Her body was still excited and she longed for him to hold her against him again.

"Swan,…" he whispered back and kissed her hard on her lips. She staggered backwards a few steps until he steadied her and broke the kiss, leading her down the street. They couldn't go to his place. He still had a room at Granny's (Which meant no privacy) and she still lived in her parents house…with their newborn!

But he had a plan. He Needed Emma. He knew that if he could just BE with her, just let her feel what he felt for her…that she would stop pushing him away. So tonight, as he held her hand as they strolled around the street – he suddenly sidestepped and pulled her into the alley next to the library. The library was still closed for repairs and he knew would be empty. It was not his ideal spot of choice – but he knew they both wanted this.

She giggled as she followed him into the library thru the alley door. He took her the lounge section with the old leather chairs. She was astonished to see a comforter and candles stacked in one of the chairs. He smiled and leaned over to pick up the candles, the only light inside was from the moon. Emma knocked the candles out of his hand and pushed him into the chair. She straddled him and began kissing him again. He groaned and put his hand on he butt and his hook against her back.

She was intoxicated with his scent. He was so masculine and confident. And so very., very sexy! She moved in his lap as she leaned to take her jacket off and she felt his hardness against her thigh. He helped her remove her jacket and she let her hand graze his stiffy as she settled back on his lap.

Hook moaned when he felt her hand slide along him and he dropped his head onto her collarbone and placed kisses along her exposed skin. Swan felt amazing. He didn't want to rush it. She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and stopped when she came to pulling the sleeve over his hook. She suddenly sounded much less confident, "Do you need to remove your hook?" She asked tentatively.

Kilian heard something in her voice and slowly pulled the sleeve off of his arm – exposing his hook. He placed it against her back and pulled her down to his face and asked, "Do you want me to?". He asked playfully, but she heard the sincerity. He let the dull side slide down her back and slipped it under her shirt just to touch her skin. It was dull, cool metal on her back…and as she closed her eyes to feel him move it across her back – she leaned in to kiss him. "Not in the least," she smiled.

His passion intensified with this permission and he turned his hook so that as he pulled it down – she found her shirt had been sliced off of her back and she was exposed. She smiled at him and pulled it off of her. Suddenly she she was on his lap, in her bra, pulling a torn shirt off. He sat up to bury his face in her breasts. He just enjoyed feeling her hot skin against his. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up with him out of the chair. He moved toward the wall and sat her on a long wooden table. Kilian stood in front of her, standing between her legs – but not leaning on her yet. He waited.

Through her fog of longing, she saw him standing before her – grossly overdressed. She reached out and pulled his shirt off of him and began to unlace his pants. Once she got them unlaced he pushed himself against her to prevent her from pulling his member out. He wanted to enjoy this exquisite torture. Knowing she was his and that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He pressed his hardness into the heat between her legs. He pushed her back down until she was laying on the table in front of him. She was beautiful! He unfastened her jeans and pulled them off. Her black panties were wet and smelled amazing. He heard himself groan. He reached out a hand to pull her panties off but she stopped him. She sat up and undid her bra. He could only watch as she bared herself to him. Two perfect milky breasts, with nipples hard and chest heaving. He dropped his head and took her left nipple into his mouth. She leaned her head back and moaned. She grasped at his waistband and tried to pull him closer. He slowly lifted his hook to her left breast. She had her eyes closed and then she felt it. The cool metal sliding down her breast and across her sensitive nipple. She bucked against him – startled by her rush of hot need. Unable to stand his torment, she reached into his pants and finally grasped his cock. He moaned and bit his lip. He let his left arm fall away from her to support him. He kept his right hand on her breast, thumbing her nipple.

She carefully freed Hook from his pants and held his hard member. Ever so slowly she began a slow rhythm of stroking him. His body began to rock with her. He leaned in and kissed her, hard. She scooted closer to the edge of the table and began to subtly aim her strokes. As he began to rock forward with her motion all of a sudden he felt himself gently pushing against her panties. She was stroking him right up against her soaking wet heat. He opened his eyes and watched her concentrating and rubbing against him. Before he realized it – his hook had come up and torn the thin silk barrier. Her pussy was now exposed and he could see that it was extremely wet. He looked into her eyes and saw his own passion reflected in them. He had waited SO long for her. He pulled her body towards him until the head of his cock was touching her wet juices. She moaned and leaned back – inviting him in. He moaned and pushed himself very slowly inside of her. She grabbed the edge of the table and as he filled her. He stayed still to let her get used to him and leaned in and kissed her stomach. She threaded her hands through his hair.

Hook began to withdraw and then pushed back into her. She held fast to the table and her face contorted in pleasure. They felt amazing. The warmth and the sudden feeling of bliss and completeness. He picked up his pace as her movements became more frenzied. She grabbed at the table and at his hips. She arched up to meet his every thrust once their rhythm was going. He kept pounding away at her, feeling her walls tighten and her juices flow down his shaft. She was getting very close to her orgasm. He had one more surprise for her. As she began to climax – he rested the cool steel of his hook against her clit. He didn't rub it, but applied a little pressure and let her rub herself against it/him.

It was incredible. She rubbed herself up and down against his steel while meeting his thrusts. She looked so amazing – sweaty, spread out, open and HIS!. He was so lost in passion that he thrust one more time, hard, and she began to shake. With his next thrust they climaxed together and held each other tightly as they spasmed against each other. They were sweaty and overwhelmed and trembling from their pleasure. He kissed her, roughly. Amazed that he had never felt that before…Emma was definitely different.

Hook didn't know it – but she was thinking the exact same thing about him. She had no doubt, now, that she was more in love with Hook than she had thought. More than she ever thought she could be. She could just tell from their connection. He loved her and would always protect her.

Emma clung to him and he carried her to the spread out comforter and held her close until they both fell asleep.


End file.
